Juan Diaz/Techniques
This is the section about Juan Diaz's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Description *'Speed': Diaz is one of the few players who can run 100 meters in 11 seconds. Techniques Aerial shots *'Jumping Volley': This volley shot is used when the ball is low in the air―the player jumps up to shoot without first trapping the ball. Its use relies on the player being able to time his run-up right and having the skill to strike the centre of the ball correctly. *'Diving Header': used when the ball is low in the air. Moving at a high-speed while also hitting the ball accurately requires a significant amount of skill. Air Shots *'Overhead Kick' is a way to shoot a ball in the air with the leg. He can also use it to block opponents' attacks, or use as a decoy pass. *'2 Steps Overhead': If the first shot is blocked, Diaz kicks at the ball a second time with his other leg while still in mid-air. *'Miraculous Overhead Shot': Diaz does a cartwheel, then a back handspring and a backflip to shoot directly. This technique first appeared in the first series, but wasn't given a name until Rising Sun. *'2 Steps Miracle Overhead': The 2 steps shot technique can also be used when performing the Miracle Overhead. *'Forward Somersault Shot': A shot performed when the ball is low in the air by kicking it with the heel while coming out of a forward somersault. Hitting the side of the ball gives it a fierce sidespin, making it curve in a trajectory that's hard for the keeper to react to. Ground Shots *'Argentinian Twin Shot' thumb|215px|Drive Shot *'Banana Shot': A shot with a ball sent on a curved banana-shaped trajectory. *'Drive Shot': Diaz can use the Drive Shot, which uses a forward spin to propel the ball downward at the net. *'Triple Gymnastic Shot': A acrobatic shot that Diaz used to score the first goal against Japan during the International Jr. Youth tournament. Cooperative tactics *'Argentina Golden Combi' (with Pascal): Diaz and Pascal can use fast continuous passes to get past their opponents. *'Argentinian Double Volley': A special volley performed by the Argentinian Duo―Diaz and Pascal. The two work together in perfect unison, shooting while the ball is low in the air. *'Combination tackle' (with Pascal) Defensive techniques *'Forward Somersault Block': A block performed when the ball is low in the air by kicking it with the heel while coming out of a forward somersault. Diaz is able to use this block as a marking technique, being able to intercept all incoming passes to Tsubasa. Dribble *'Heel Lift': an ability to avoid a direct confrontation with the opponent. With the ball between the legs, he rolls the ball up with one leg and then flicks the ball with the heel area of the other foot up and over the head. *'Snowboard Dribble': Diaz can ride the sliding ball, as a snowboard, similar to Michael. *'South American Dribble': Using the outside of the foot, the player weaves past opponents with the supple movement and light touches that South American players are renowned for. *'Street Dribble': Diaz's Special Dribble he learned playing Street Football. Using the techniques he gained from playing football with garbage like empty cans when he was young, he blows through defences. Game exclusive *'Sense of Genius' (Captain Tsubasa 2 and 3) * Cyclone (Captain Tsubasa 4) **'Neo Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 4) **'Aerial Back Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 4) **'Heel Lift Cyclone' (Captain Tsubasa 5) *'Banana Shot': This is Diaz's standard move in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. *'Double Drive Shot' (With Tsubasa, Tsukuro Dream Team) Category:List of techniques